


Personal Aide

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Chair Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Stockings, Trans Male Wolf, Vaginal Sex, clothes sex, office wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Genichiro enjoys teasing his lover who is tolerant enough to indulge his whims. Sekiro is dressed in the clothes Genichiro had bought for him: a plain, long-sleeved white blouse and a tight fitting black pencil skirt with black thigh high stockings and heels. Genichiro likes it when Sekiro dresses up for him like this. The embarrassed flush on his cheeks is adorable, and he looks good in them too, even with his masculine frame.





	Personal Aide

Genichiro enjoys teasing his lover who is tolerant enough to indulge his whims. Sekiro is dressed in the clothes Genichiro had bought for him: a plain, long-sleeved white blouse and a tight fitting black pencil skirt. Genichiro likes it when Sekiro dresses up for him like this. The embarrassed flush on his cheeks is adorable, and he looks good in them too, even with his masculine frame.

“What’s with you having me crossdress,” Sekiro mumbles, cheeks flushed as he sits on Genichiro’s desk chair. “And as a stereotypical secretary, too.” The smaller man huffs and complains as he leans back against the chair, keeping his legs pressed together. The pencil skirt reaches to the top of his knees, but its tightness restricts his movements. His legs are wrapped in black thigh-high stockings, while his feet are in black heels. Each piece of clothing is bought by Genichiro himself. 

“Is it that bad?” Genichiro asks unapologetically. He too dressed up for his lover, wearing a smart, sleek suit complete with tie and blazer. The perfect CEO look. He watches Sekiro steal glances at him, his brows furrowed in a manner that Genichiro recognises to be Sekiro’s way of sulking. He knows Sekiro likes it when he dresses up too.

The smaller man doesn’t deign him an answer. Genichiro shrugs and walks round the desk to stand by the chair Sekiro is seated in. His lover - or rather, his  _ secretary _ , now - looks up at him with a nervous glance. He knows Sekiro is just as excited as he is. Both of them raking their eyes over the other.

Genichiro doesn’t waste any more time. They dressed up exactly just for this.

He pushes the chair back and gets in the space between Sekiro’s opening thighs and lowers himself to his knees. He throws the other man a knowing smirk, earning an embarrassed glare instead. Genichiro chuckles, pushing the skirt up a little with Sekiro lifting his hips. Underneath the skirt is a pair of lacy black panties, courtesy of Genichiro as well. The larger man hums, sounding pleased as he caresses Sekiro’s thigh, slowly sliding closer to the panty covered crotch.

“Better watch out for any clients,” Genichiro murmurs as he kisses at a stocking clad knee. He hears the other’s breath hitch. They don’t dress up or role play often but when they do, it can get… heated. He can practically feel the excited heat from his lover, enjoying the small noise coming from him.

“Yes, sir,” Sekiro mumbles half-heartedly. He’s always the shyer one, but Genichiro appreciates that he tries. Besides, it’s adorable to watch Sekiro struggle with his mortification. He brings his other hand to reach over and rub two fingers over Sekiro’s panties. It’s already slightly damp, catching the glowing flush that’s spread from Sekiro’s cheeks to his neck. The man scoots even closer for a better look. Genichiro feels his lover shudder under his touches. He kisses from his knee down along the length of Sekiro’s upper thigh as he continues to finger and rub Sekiro’s cunt through the sheer fabric of the lacy underwear.

When his face is practically in between Sekiro’s thighs, Genichiro holds them over his shoulders. He lets his lover cross his legs behind his head, locking Genichiro in position. He pushes the skirt up a little more and kisses at Sekiro’s crotch. That gets him a startled jerk, Genichiro’s eyes glancing up to watch the reddened face of the smaller man. He can see Sekiro breathing heavier, biting down on his lip to keep quiet. 

Genichiro brings back his eyes to the prize. His rubbing has already gotten the man wet, soaking the panties. Bringing his hand away, Genichiro leans in and tongues him over the cloth, toying and teasing, enjoying the tremble of Sekiro’s thighs. His hands massage at his secretary’s thighs, sliding his hands up into the skirt to grab at his ass. He soon closes his mouth over that panty covered cunt, continuing to flick his tongue over the swelling clit and sucking lightly.

“Mmh- Gen-” Sekiro pants, his thighs spreading even wider. He squirms as Genichiro’s tongue probes and teases wildly at him despite the panties covering his genitals. Even with the thin piece of cloth covering him Sekiro squirms, thoroughly feeling it, especially with the sight of his lover’s head between his thighs. He’s already felt himself getting wet the moment he saw Genichiro in that sleek suit. And to have him eat him out like this, he could cum faster than he’d like to, and it annoys him knowing that Genichiro can probably taste it too.

It’s an arousing thought. Sekiro holds Genichiro’s head down and fists his hands in the man’s long hair. He bucks his hips into Genichiro’s warm wet mouth desperately, urging the man on without words. “Genichiro - sir, hurry,” Sekiro groans. He feels himself sliding down the chair but he can’t be bothered to fix his position. His legs spread even wider, with Genichiro rubbing and pressing his face into his groin. Finally, the man pushes the panties aside and brings his lips and tongue to lick directly at Sekiro’s moist lips and clit.

“Ah-!” Sekiro groans and his hips jerk sharply, but Genichiro doesn’t slow or stop. He begins to slurp and suck, sliding his tongue over the labia folds and slip inside Sekiro, tasting his secretary’s cunt. Genichiro grips his secretary’s thighs tight to limit the other’s thrashing movements. He eats that pussy out hungrily, not allowing the other to squirm away from his mouth, letting the smaller man tremble and shake from overstimulation. He ignores the sharp tugs to his hair, listening to every noise that escapes from Sekiro.

“Ahh, fuck, that’s - ah, Gen-!” Sekiro gasps, his mouth hanging open so long he’s drooling and staining his white blouse. His thighs shake violently as that tongue curl over his clit and those lips close around it to suck. His toes curl in his heels and stocking, and he’s desperate to cum, his vision turning white. His body moves on its own, bucking and thrusting his hips into Genichiro’s mouth. “I’m gonna cum - ngh!”

Sekiro’s body tenses and shudders as he cums against Genichiro’s mouth, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Genichiro hums as he gives a final lick to those quivering lips. A string of spit breaking as he pulls away. Their eyes meet but the shame on Sekiro’s face has faded. The smaller man looks at Genichiro with dark, lustful eyes. Genichiro sheds his blazer as Sekiro reaches over to pull him down by the tie. They loosen the fabric and hastily undoes the first few buttons while they kiss sloppy and hungrily, both of their hands roaming over each other. 

“You look good in this,” Genichiro murmurs against Sekiro’s lips with an amused chuckle. He receives an annoyed bite to his lips before he gets pulled into another kiss, tongue aggressively licking into his mouth. Sekiro brings one of Genichiro’s hands to his wet crotch while he undoes Genichiro’s belt and unzips his pants. He brings out Genichiro’s impressively long and thick member, already hard and pulsing upon his touch and Sekiro nearly moans at the sight and heat of it.

“Did you get hard from seeing me dressed up like this,  _ sir _ ?” Sekiro asks with rare smugness. Genichiro slips two fingers into Sekiro’s moist cunt and begins fucking into him slowly. He scissors and stretches those warm, wet insides, enjoying how his secretary looks down to watch himself get fucked by those digits. “Stop - ah - teasing me.”

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Genichiro snickers. He undoes the buttons on Sekiro’s blouse as well to reveal the smaller man’s upper body, decorated with a lacy bralette that matches with his panties. Obviously, it’s flat against a man’s chest, but Sekiro is decently muscled, and his pecs give a slight rise filling the piece of undergarment. Geniichiro squeezes at his lover’s chest and dips a finger under the sheer fabric. He teases at the hardened nipples, watching the flush on Sekiro’s face as he enjoys the sensations.

“Genichiro, stop playing - ngh,” Sekiro grumbles, shuddering as Genichiro flicks and pinches those nipples while he fingerfucks his pussy.

“Turn over,” Genichiro orders into the secretary’s ear. Sekiro nods and does so, pulling the skirt up his waist and folds over the back of the chair, knees on the seat. The position paints a pretty picture, especially with those lean legs in thigh high stockings and those enticing panties framing his plump ass. Genichiro strokes at his own cock and licks his lips.

He steps behind Sekiro and lines himself up against Sekiro’s wet and waiting pussy. He revels in the shaky gasp from Sekiro before he slams in, drinking in the pleasured cry from the smaller man. He feels that tight cunt clench and squeeze around him. It’s wet enough to make obscene, squelching noises as Genichiro pounds into him.

“A-aaaah-!” Sekiro moans out as he clings onto the back of the chair, panting hard. Genichiro can practically picture the man’s face, twisted in pleasure and with his eyes rolling back. The thought of it is hot, and Genichiro grips Sekiro’s waist, pulling at that skirt around his hips to impale his lover on his cock.

He embraces Sekiro from the back, hands sliding into the blouse and groping Sekiro’s chest, cupping at his neck. Sekiro moans out freely, loud and wanton as Genichiro fucks him hard and fast from behind. Genichiro laughs, relentless as he continues to fuck Sekiro’s dripping wet cunt. He wants to make his secretary - his lover - lose his mind cumming like this so many times. He feels Sekiro’s pussy clinch tight. He grunts, but he thrusts harder. 

A hand sneaks down Sekiro’s back, brushing light fingers along his spine and down to the cleft of his rear. A finger teases at that puckered hole of Sekiro’s ass. He pushes that finger in, sliding the whole digit in before adding another. He fucks both Sekiro in his pussy and fingers his ass at the same time. Sekiro’s entire body shakes; he can hear the squeeze and creak of the faux leather of the desk chair as Sekiro grips on it tightly. 

“N-nh! Genichiro, I’m gonna-!” Sekiro nearly howls, as he’s sent spiraling into another orgasm. This time Sekiro bites down on the chair and muffles a scream as his pussy squirts out clear liquid, thighs quivering violently. 

Sekiro eventually collapses against the chair, breathing heavily through his nose. Genichiro leans over and kisses his lovers head. He stops for a moment, letting the other recover. “So fucking wet and good,” Genichiro purrs into Sekiro’s ear, earning a shudder and a moan. His hips twitch and insides squeeze lightly. Genichiro hisses and growls, leaving a playful bite to Sekiro’s neck. His hands grope and massage Sekiro’s chest over the bralette before he slowly peels the blouse off his shoulders, kissing at the bared skin.

Sekiro has always been a looker, both beautiful and handsome, sexy and erotic regardless what he wears. “Such a gorgeous whore. A wet hole ready to take my cock anytime,” Genichiro murmurs. He pats Sekiro’s ass. “Turn around for me, baby.”

Sekiro does so, turning over to lay back against the chair. He’s slouched a little, his usual tied back hair a mess and nearly undone. The blouse hangs off his shoulders and the black lace of the bralette contrasts against his tan skin. He raises his stocking-clad legs, pressing them together, his wet, dripping pussy lips folded together between those legs alluringly. Genichiro takes one of his legs and kisses along the shin as he takes the heels and tosses them away. The heavy shoe drops to the floor with a clunk, Genichiro kissing and biting at the meat of the lower leg.

“Gen…” Sekiro sighs. He looks dazed, relaxed. Cumming twice does that to you. Genichiro smirks down at his lover, caressing his pretty secretary’s thighs. He watches those toes curl in those black stockings. He grabs Sekiro’s legs by the ankles and opens Sekiro’s legs, baring that hot cunt again, those pussy lips gaping after Genichiro had filled him up so fully. His cock is still hard and throbbing. He wants to get back inside that wet warmth again.

“Look how wet and gaping you are,” Genichiro teases, rubbing the tip of his cock against Sekiro’s labial lips, nudging at the clitoris. “I’m going to fill you full of my cum, breed you and have you pregnant with my child,” Genichiro drawls, smirk spreading into a grin. “Would you like that, Sekiro?” Said man shudders and bites at his lips coyly. His darkened eyes stare back at Genichiro.

“Interoffice relationships are frowned upon, sir,” Sekiro offers instead, catching Genichiro off-guard. He laughs and leans down to kiss that smart mouth, sucking those sarcastic lips and tongues his mouth. He feels Sekiro smirk into the kiss as hands cup at Genichiro’s nape. “You’re the one who made me dress up as a secretary.”

“Mh, true, can’t help it when you’re so sexy like this,” Genichiro hums, dipping in for another kiss before he pulls back.

Sekiro reaches down with both hands, spreading open his pussy to Genichiro with his fingers. “Please, sir, fill me full with your cum,” Sekiro pleads coyly, knowing how to rile the other man up.

Genichiro obliges eagerly, pushing his thick length in. Sekiro groans, nearly losing his breath as Genichiro’s thick, long cock fills his pussy up and splits him open. It always stretches him so good, his insides having to accommodate to Genichiro’s size. It feels good, leaves him feeling so full and Sekiro nearly cums again. His pussy gets wetter, making slick, squelching noises as Genichiro holds him by the thighs and pumps into him just like that. His thrusts are hard and deep, each slap of Genichiro’s hips and balls slapping into Sekiro’s ass creating such obscene, lewd noises. It’s wanton and vulgar, but it incenses them both, from Sekiro’s hot moans to Genichiro’s expression of pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby,” Genichiro groans, throwing his head back as he puts all focus into fucking Sekiro into the chair. The furniture squeaks and creaks louder as Genichiro puts in more strength and speed to it. “Gonna cum so much inside you-!”

“Yes, please-!” Sekiro moans, nodding desperately and reaches down to rub at his clit, his insides squeezing hard and milking the other man of his cum.

Genichiro slams into that tight hole a few more times before he slows with guttural groan, dumping all of his release inside that sheathlike crevice, flooding his insides. Sekiro’s lower body visibly shakes as he back arches off the chair. He cums in spurts, soaking Genichiro’s cock with his release as well, enough that they drip off his balls and create a puddle on the floor beneath them. Genichiro pulls out and spreads Sekiro's pussy lips, watching his cum spill out. He's tempted to lick it up. 

Instead, the man catches his breath and chuckles, sounding pleased. He leans down and kiss Sekiro lazily with a pleased hum. The smaller man wraps his arms around Genichiro’s neck in a loose hug. “Mh, you’re still so sexy, I could go for another round.”

“I need a break,” Sekiro grumbles with an annoyed expression. “My back hurts…”

“Sorry, I’ll treat you to a massage, how about that?” Genichiro offers with a playful grin.

“Mm, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sponsored by [SinclairTopside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside)! Visit [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami) to find out how to sponsor such fics~


End file.
